civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
Songs of the Civil War
link *Robert Christgau link }} Songs of the Civil War is a compilation album, released in 1991 by Columbia, that presents an assortment of contemporary performers tackling period pieces and traditional songs that date back to the American Civil War. Track listing #Jay Ungar and Molly Mason – "Ashokan Farewell" #Sweet Honey in the Rock – "No More Auction Block For Me" #Ronnie Gilbert – "Lincoln and Liberty" #United States Military Academy Band – "Dixie's Land" #Kathy Mattea – "The Southern Soldier Boy" #John Hartford – "Aura Lee" #Waylon Jennings – "Rebel Soldier" #Richie Havens – "Follow the Drinking Gourd" #Judy Collins – "Battle Hymn of the Republic" #United States Military Academy Band – "When Johnny Comes Marching Home" #Kate and Anna McGarrigle – "Was My Brother in the Battle?" #Hoyt Axton – "The Yellow Rose of Texas" #Sweet Honey in the Rock – "Run, Mourner, Run" #Richie Havens – "Give Us a Flag" #John Hartford – "The Secesh (Shiloh)" #Kathy Mattea – "Somebody's Darling" #Waylon Jennings – "An Old Unreconstructed" #Kathy Matea – "Vacant Chair" #Kate and Anna McGarrigle – "Better Times Are Coming" #John Hartford – "Lorena" #Jay Ungar and Molly Mason – "Marching Through Georgia" (originally by Henry Clay Work, 1865) #Kate and Anna McGarrigle – "Hard Times Come Again No More" (originally by Stephen Foster, 1954) #Hoyt Axton – "Oh I'm a Good Old Rebel" #Ronnie Gilbert – "When Johnny Comes Marching Home" #Staff Sgt. Steve Luck – "Taps" Personnel *Chris Anderson – engineer *Hoyt Axton – vocals, performer *Margaret Bailey – vocals *Dale Ballinger – vocals *Kris Ballinger – vocals *Russ Barenberg – guitar, mandolin *Ysaye Barnwell – vocals, shekere *Jerry Bridges – piano *Jim Brown – producer *Ken Burns – producer *Jesse Carr – vocals *Nitanju Bolade Casel – vocals, shekere *The Cluster Pluckers – vocals *Judy Collins – vocals, performer *William R. Cooley – guitar (acoustic) *Don DeVito – producer *Jerry Douglas – dobro *Frank Dubuy – conductor, musical consultant *Craig Duncan and the Smoky Mountain Band – dulcimer (hammer) *Stuart Duncan – mandolin *Mark Ferguson – engineer *Fiddle Fever – performer *Ronnie Gilbert – vocals, performer *Matt Glaser – fiddle, violin *Yasmeen Graham – tambourine, vocals *Jeff Hale – drums *Evelyn Harris – vocals *Jamie Hartford – mandolin *John Hartford – banjo, violin, arranger, vocals, performer, musical consultant *Richie Havens – guitar, vocals, performer *Mark Howard – guitar *Roy M. "Junior" Husky – bass *Dale Hydock – engineer *Waylon Jennings – guitar, arranger, vocals, performer *Pat Jerina – design *Aisha Kahlil – vocals, shekere *Dane Lanken – vocals *Arthur Levy – liner notes *Nicky Lindeman – art direction *Larry Loewinger – engineer *Steve Luck – trumpet *Molly Mason – bass, piano, vocals, performer, musical consultant *Kathy Mattea – guitar, vocals, performer *Anna McGarrigle – piano, accordion, vocals *Kate and Anna McGarrigle – performer *Kate McGarrigle – guitar (electric), vocals *Libby McLaren – piano *Peter Miller – liner notes *John Mock – guitar, whistle (instrument) *Sgt. Paul Murtha – arranger *Bernice Johnson Reagon – arranger, vocals, shekere, musical consultant *Johnny Rosen – engineer, mixing *Carol Ross – post production *Lisa Silver – vocals *Alan Silverman – engineer, mixing *Evan Stover – fiddle, vocals *Sweet Honey in the Rock – performer *Jay Ungar – banjo, fiddle, vocals, performer, musical consultant *US Military Academy Band – performer *Martha Wainwright – vocals *Rufus Wainwright – vocals, performer *Barry Walsh – guitar *Curtis Young – vocals *Joel Zifkin – violin *Mike Zook – engineer, mxing References Category:1991 compilation albums Category:Cultural history of the American Civil War